


Updates 2

by AKK



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: Assembly instructions.





	Updates 2

"'Position the trigger device input type Theta-A-8456-beta above the energy cell slot (should you own a Blaster type AA7BEG-omicron-Gamma expeller AGP A3 use the power conduction kit "For Peace" instead), rewire but do *not* connect it with the power supply at this time and press slightly--' WHO THE HELL CAN UNDERSTAND THAT?!" Doc slammed the installation guide for the new energy output enhancer of their service weapons onto the desk, furiously scrunched it and threw it across the room.   
     A blaster bold hit it, causing some ash flakes falling on the carpet.   
     Doc turned in surprise and saw Gooseman doing the last adjustments on his weapon. "How did you do that?!" he asked.   
     "Shot my guide before starting, then used my head." He grinned. "Put the thingy onto the barrel and tighten the screws."   
     Doc used his head immediately: He bumped it on the table between the still unassembled parts of his weapon.


End file.
